First Hand Encounter
by Jazzisgirl
Summary: this is about a family of vampires similar to the cullens that meet them in seatle. 17 year old savannah's family was killed when she was 8. this is the story of how she coped and how she met the cullens.
1. Nightmare Vacation

Nightmare Vacation

When I was eight years old my family was attacked by vampires. I have tried my entire life to forget that night, but it always lingers in the back of my mind.

My parents decided to take my two siblings and I to the beach for vacation. Caden was sixteen, he was tall, and skinny, with brown hair and stunning blue eyes, Latisha was twelve, she was short and looks a lot like a pixie with blond hair and green eyes, and I was eight, I had dark brown hair and blue eyes like my brothers, I was short and a little pudgy. We packed our suitcases Thursday night so our dad could pack them into the van and we could leave early the next morning. I got up before everyone else so I could go over to our neighbor's house to tell them bye. I knocked on the door and Catona opened it. Catona was gorgeous, she was tall, had an hourglass figure any one would kill for, and brown, honey tinted hair, and the most beautiful brown eyes.

"Oh, hi Savannah how are you?" Catona asked. "I'm okay, I just came to tell everyone bye, we are leaving for the beach today." I replied. "Which beach are you going to?" Catona asked me. "I think we are going to Carolina Beach in North Carolina." I answered. "Where is Eti?" I asked. "I think he is in his room, hold on and I will go check." Catona replied.

I heard her footsteps through the house.

"Etuvaine" she called. "Yes my dear sister?" Eti replied. "Savannah is here to say bye before she and her family leave for the beach." Catona answered. "Okay" Eti replied.

About a minute later Eti came into the living room with a huge grin on his face. I ran to him and wrapped my arm around his waist. Etuvaine was tall, extremely skinny, with brown eyes like Catona's and honey colored blond hair

"Well hello to you too Savannah." he said laughing. "I'm gonna miss you Eti." I said. "I going to miss you too munchkin." he replied as he picked me up and pulled me into a hug.

He put me back on my feet and told me to go back and wake my parents so we could leave. Etuvaine walked me to the door and I left, after I was inside my house he closed the door to his house. I went to wake Caden and Latisha so they could help me wake our parents. I pulled Caden's blankets off of his bed and he woke up rather unhappy, until he saw me standing at the foot of his bed and smiled.

"Ya know all you had to do was shake me and say Caden its time to get up and I would have done so." Caden said. "I know I just thought that would be more fun" I laughed "lets go wake up Latisha!"

We both ran down the hall to our sister's room threw open the door and jumped on her bed, but she wasn't there. About two seconds after we realized she wasn't in her bed we were attacked from behind by our mom, dad and Latisha. After they got off of us we all went to our rooms to get dressed and then we went to the kitchen to eat breakfast, we all ate our favorite cereal. After breakfast mom made everyone go to the bathroom because she didn't want to have to stop ten minutes into the trip for someone to use the bathroom. We were finally ready to go so all piled into our parents van and we left. The sun was starting to rise and it was amazingly beautiful, I had never seen a sun rise before. The ride was quite for most part, aside from the occasional bickering from my loving siblings. All it took for them to get quite was for mom to start counting, she never got past one. We reached Carolina beach late that afternoon. We waited in the van while mom went inside to get the keys to our rooms. She came back out of the main office and we got out of the van. Dad went to the back of the van and opened the hatch to get our suitcases out. We each got our own bag and went up the stairs to our rooms. We got to our rooms and mom opened our door for us. Caden, Latisha, and I were sharing a room and mom and dad had their own room. We went inside to unpack our clothes and toiletries so we could wash up and change clothes before we went to eat. We passed a little Italian restaurant on our way to the hotel and mom wanted to eat there. Caden, Latisha, and I went to our parents room when we were ready to go. It was still pretty light outside so we walked the two blocks to the restaurant. The restaurant was beautiful and the food was great. After dinner we went back to our hotel to get some sleep. The next morning we were up early getting ready to go out on the beach and play in the ocean. It was amazing, it smelled wonderful. My brother and sister had their boogie boards, and mom had mine so I wouldn't lose it on the walk from our hotel. We spent the entire week on the beach, in the ocean boogie boarding or playing in the hotel pool, we had a lot of fun but it just didn't last long enough. We had to go home to Georgia because school was starting back in two weeks. Our last day went by very fast, we packed our suitcases and loaded them in the van and went to the beach one more time. We left later than mom and dad intended to so we had to stop at a hotel so mom and dad could get some rest and we could get something to eat. We arrived at the hotel and mom and dad went inside to see if there were any vacancies while Caden, Latisha, and myself waited in the van. I kept getting an odd feeling that someone was watching us but I didn't see anyone. Then I jumped.

"Savannah what's wrong with you?" Latisha asked "I thought I saw something white pass by my window." I replied more than a little scared. "You are seeing things." Latisha spat bitterly.

Caden gave Latisha a really mean look and then turn to me and smiled.

"I'm sure it was only your imagination munchkin." Caden said comfortingly.

I smiled back at him and settled into my seat. A few minutes later mom and dad came out with keycards for our hotel room. Everyone got out of the van and dad open the hatch so we could get a change of clothes and set of pajamas. After we had our thing we found our room and went inside to wash the sand off of our legs and feet. Mom brushed my hair , while Latisha fixed her hair and put on more make up, and dad and Caden waited on the bed behind my mom and me. I asked my mom where we were eating and she shrugged her shoulders and said

"I don't know yet, will you hand me the phone book from under the telephone please?" I handed her the phone book and she flipped to the restaurant section. She picked another Italian restaurant that was down the road from our hotel. It had gotten dark outside and mom wanted to walk to the restaurant because it wasn't far. My brother really didn't like that idea.

"Mom, I think we should take the van, we don't know anything about this neighborhood, and its dark outside." Caden argued "Caden, its only down the road, and it is not going to kill you to walk a little bit." Mom replied

Latisha and I agreed with Caden but we both knew it wasn't going to do any good if we voiced our opinions. We left the hotel about five minutes later to go to the restaurant to eat. We walked to the restaurant in silence. The interior was really pretty. The restaurant was dimly lit, and all the booths had low hanging chandeliers over them, the tables had candles in the center of the table tops and all the tables had white table clothes covering them. The hostess showed us to our table and gave us our menus, then she went back to her post at the front entrance. She was really pretty. She had platinum blond hair and light blue eyes, and was abnormally pale, and she was even smaller than Catona. The waiter walked up to the table a few seconds after the hostess left, he looked like the hostess but he wasn't built as small. He wrote down our drink choices and left. My parents we talking to one another but I wasn't really listening. Caden and Latisha were both in lala land, Caden of course was drooling after the hostess, and Latisha, I'm assuming was focused on the waiter. The waiter brought our drinks to the table and mom ordered for everybody but dad, who ordered for himself and the waiter left. Mom and dad finished their conversation, Latisha kept staring off into space thinking about god only knows what and Caden looked really stressed about something. I got up from my chair and went to stand beside my brother.

"Caden what's wrong?" I asked. "I'll tell you later sis okay." Caden replied. "Okay" I replied and went back to my seat.

Mom eyed me curiously but didn't ask what our conversation was about. Latisha was still very much absorbed in her mind, she was so absorbed that it look her two and a half minutes to notice that we were all staring at her. My sister was never one to sit quietly and mind her own business, she was very nosy and always had to put her two cents in. when she finally realized that she was being watched she looked at us and smiled sheepishly like she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar before supper. Mom and dad asked us how we liked the beach and we each gave our answers. By the time the beach conversation ended our waiter was back with our food. Everyone talked with their mouths full, and they all talked about things that were totally and completely irrelevant, but in a strange way it was comforting. Latisha noticed that I wasn't talking and I wasn't really eating either.

"What's wrong with you Savannah your never this quiet and you are always eating, is the baby pouting cause we had to leave the beach?" Latisha commented. "What if she isn't hungry, and what if she doesn't want to talk? Just leave her alone Latisha!" My brother replied angrily. "I just don't feel like talking tonight." I finally said.

After that everyone ate in silence, my parents didn't even reprimand Latisha for being mean to me or Caden for stepping up to my defense, which was really shocking. We finished eating while mom and dad went to pay the bill. Mom came back to the table to get us while dad waited at the exit. Finally we left the restaurant and headed back to the hotel. Little did we know, we would never make it to the hotel.


	2. moment of truth

Sorry the last chapter was so short I didn't have a lot of writing time to write, I was helping my mom clean. This one is a lot longer. The Cullens will be entering the story with in the next few chapters I'm still deciding on how I want them meet this family. I hope you are enjoying reading it as much as I am writing it. I started writing this on paper two years ago so now I am finally finishing it. Leave me lots of comments.

Moment of Truth

"Savannah, your awake! Eti exclaimed rushing over to me.

Eti picked me up and hugged me. Catona walked up to Eti and smiled at me.

"I am very happy to see that you are alright." she said and kissed me on the forehead.

Eti carried me to the bed and put me down, then he sat down beside me. I yawned and Eti laughed slightly. He always found me entertaining for some reason, but I had no idea why. He looked at me still smiling and grabbed me by the waist and sat me down just below the pillows.

"I'm sorry you woke up alone, we didn't want to wake you. Why don't you try to get some more sleep and I'll stay here with you." Etuvaine said quietly. "Okay Eti." I said yawning again. "Sweet dreams." Eti replied with a smile. "I loves you Eti." I said sleepily. "I loves you too Savannah." he said kissing my forehead.

He laid down beside me and I curled up next to him. I'm not sure how long I slept but I woke up sitting on Eti's lap wrapped up in a blanket. I moved and he looked down at me but he didn't look very happy to see me awake. I'm pretty sure he had been arguing with someone because he looked angry and upset. I honestly thought he was gong to burst into tears but he didn't. I wanted to know why he looked so sad, but I didn't know what to say. His best friend was standing a few feet away from us and he looked completely evil. He was staring at Eti like he want to rip his throat out. I looked back up at Eti,

"Eti," I whispered, "what's wrong with Trevor?" "We were just talking and he doesn't like my opinion on the topic we were discussing." Eti replied standing me on the hotel room floor. "Go find Catona, she will get you something to eat and help you find some clean clothes." Eti said. "Okay" I replied leaving the room.

I went outside to find Catona. I went to the van to find my suitcase and found Catona standing behind the van with the back hatch open looking for it already.

"It's the purple and green one." I told her.

She looked down and smiled at me while she unzipped my suitcase.

"Is there a certain outfit that you want to wear?" she asked. "No just grab anything" I replied gloomily. "What's the matter Savvy" Catona asked sounding concerned. "Eti is upset about something, him and Trevor were arguing when I woke up." I answered. "Oh." was all she could say.

Catona leaned against the bumper of the van and was staring off into space. I tapped her on her arm.

"Catona, why is everyone acting so weird around me today? I already know my family is gone, I remember everything that happened last night, well I remember everything up till I was thrown against the wall." I told her. "Oh my god, Savannah!" Catona exclaimed. "You remember your family being attacked?" "Yes, I remember the hostess and the waiter and everything." I replied. "Are you sure you remember the attack?" Catona asked. "Yes, the hostess and the waiter attacked us with two other men." I told her. "Okay, I believe you. Just don't let my brother find out that you remember it until after he talks to you about it." She warned. "Okay, I won't tell him that I remember what happened." I promised solemnly. "Okay, here is your outfit, now go upstairs and change clothes and we will go get you something to eat." she instructed. "Okay, I'll be right back"

I went upstairs to the hotel room to change clothes. I walked in the door and saw Etuvaine sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. I didn't want to bother him so I went to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and couldn't believe how bad I looked and how dirty I was. I took a quick bath and washed my hair. When I got out of the tub I heard Catona in the main room talking to Eti, she was waiting for me. I dried off my body and wrapped my hair in my towel and put on my clothes. I walked out of the bathroom and ran to Etuvaine, who was still sitting on the bed, and jumped on him. My plan to cheer him up half way worked because he caught me and smiled down at me.

"Savannah, what are you doing?" Eti asked. "Cheering you up. You look too gloomy." I answered. "Well I'm a lot better now, why don't you go dry your hair so you can get something to eat." He said smiling.

I went to the bathroom to dry my hair with Catona following behind me.

"Do you want me to fix your hair for you?" Catona asked. "Yeah, I want a pony tail." I smiled up at her. "Okay then lets get this hair dried then."

She dried and brushed my hair, and then she pulled it up into a cute pony tail. We went back out to the main room, Eti was gone. Catona yelled for him but he didn't answer. We ran outside and down the stairs to the parking lot and to the van. Eti was sitting in the drivers seat waiting for us to find him. He started laughing,

"Did you miss me?" he asked laughing. "Etuvaine you stupid jackass." Catona yelled at him. Which made me laugh. Catona heard me laughing and turned on me. She grabbed me from behind and started tickling me relentlessly. "Oh, you think that's funny huh." She taunted laughing. "NO, NO. Its not funny, I give, I give." I screamed laughing. Catona put me back on my feet and we climbed into the van and Etuvaine drove us to a restaurant. We went inside to eat and to get away from the hotel for a while. Etuvaine and I went to sit down while Catona ordered our food. I took the few minutes we had alone to my advantage. "Etuvaine, what were you and Trevor arguing about when I woke up?" I asked. "Nothing of importance, why do you ask?" he replied. "Because you were upset and he looked mad enough to kill." "It isn't important right now, I'll tell you later."

Just then Catona walked up with our food and we both let the conversation drop. We ate in silence while everyone else in the restaurant was staring at us, mostly at Catona and Etuvaine. After we finished eating we left and went back to the hotel. We went inside the hotel room to get our things so we could leave. We went back down stairs to put our things in the van. Etuvaine went to the main office to turn in the room keys while Catona got into the drivers seat and I got into back. Etuvaine was driving their car back home.

As we pulled off from the hotel reality finally set in. My parents were dead as well as my brother and sister. I had no idea how it really happened, all I remembered was being attacked in the alley. I started crying and I curled up on the backseat of the van. Catona glanced back at me but didn't say anything, she just kept driving. The next thing I remember I woke up in Etuvaine's arms, he was carrying me inside their house. I looked up at him, his face was blank and he wouldn't look at me. He took me to his room and put me down on an oversized chair in the corner, then he backed away staring at my tear stained face and I realized that I was still crying. I sat there like a scolded pup waiting for Etuvaine to talk.

"Savannah, there is something I have to tell you." He started.

Which only made me cry harder because I knew what he was going to say, I will never forget the look on his face. He looked like someone was torturing him, and he looked scared and he looked like he was going to burst into tears at any second.

"Eti, I already know that they are dead, I remember the attack, up until I was thrown against a wall." I managed to squeak out between floods of tears. "OH." was all he could say. "Savvy you understand what happened, right?" he asked. "Not completely, I remember mom being grabbed by the hostess and she threw her, and I remember dad trying to save her while me, Caden and Latisha tried to run but the three men caught us before we got very far and they carried us to the alley and then the waiter threw me against the wall and I remember waking up in the van and thinking it was a dream until I realized I was alone and the van wasn't moving then I went to the hotel room and found you." I answered as best as I could. "Savannah do you what attacked you?" Eti asked with a horrified expression. "No." I answered. "Savannah, they, they were…. Vampires. Me and my family are vampires as well." he responded.

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. He was telling me that all the horror stories that I had heard throughout my childhood were true. I didn't realize that I was shaking until Eti picked me up.

"Savvy, my family tried to save them, but we were too late. The other vampires had already drank too much from them for them to survive. You were the only one they hadn't bitten, so I grabbed you and ran as fast as I could to get you away from them. After I got you away Catona, Trevor, and the others killed them." he blurted everything out before his brain could stop him.

I sat there staring at the floor in front of me for what seemed like an eternity before I found my voice.

Etuvaine, you're a monster?" I questioned. "But no, that can't be true. You can't be a monster, you're my best friend. You, you just can't." I reasoned bursting into tears.

Eti pulled me in tighter, closer to his chest. My cheek was resting over where his heart should have been, but I didn't feel it beating. I pulled back and put my hand where my cheek had been, nothing. I put my ear to his chest, I heard nothing. My Eti didn't have a heart! But how is that possible I asked my self. If he doesn't have a heart then can he love, does he love, is he capable of loving someone I thought then I asked him those questions.

"Eti, if you don't have a heart how can you love anyone?" I asked. "Love doesn't come from your heart sweetie, it comes from your mind. You'll understand all of that more when you are older, I don't think you want a biology lesson right now." he answered. "But why, how is any of this possible?" I countered. "Savannah I will not tell you how my sister and I were turned into vampires, but I will tell you this. We are not monsters like the vampires that killed your family, we do not drink human blood, we drink from animals. Which is how and why I can enjoy your presence, and also why I enjoyed being around your family. Its also why the rest of my family likes being around you, it makes use feel less alien, less like monsters, it makes us feel human. Savvy no matter what the future brings always remember this, things aren't always what they seem and that I love you very, very much." Eti said. "I love you too Eti." I replied. "Savannah can I ask you something?" Eti inquired. "Ask me anything." I answered. "Would it be okay with you if you came to live with us for a while?" he asked. "I would love to live with you and Catona." I answered. "Okay I will take care of it first thing Monday morning." he said.

I sat there on Etuvaine's lap pondering what the future held while he hummed almost under his breath. I felt the rumbling of his chest against my arm and shoulder. I laid my head on his shoulder and he hummed louder. I fell asleep listening to him hum his favorite song.


	3. anneversary

Okay folks in this chapter Savannah is 17 and it is the 9th anniversary of her family's death. School is starting back and they are no longer living in Georgia. They now live in Port Angeles and Etuvaine is graduating. In case I forgot to mention this in an earlier chapter: Etuvaine and Catona are twins an were changed at the same time, they are 163 years old but they were 22 when they were changed. okay I'm changing the format a little. During talking scenes the font with be different. And thanks to 1xSarahx1 for your wonderful ideas.

**Catona-**_Savannah-__**Etuvaine**_

Anniversary

"_I can't believe school is starting back in two days and I haven't bought any of my supplies or new clothes." _I said rushing around my room trying to find an outfit to go school shopping in. **"Savannah sweetie the store will still be there in ten minutes, calm down and breathe."** Catona said laughing at the scene unfolding in front of her. _"I know that but I don't want to forget anything. Catona, have you seen Etuvaine today?"_ I asked eyeing Catona curiously. **"Um, not since this morning. Why?" **Catona answered. _"Because I haven't seen him since yesterday and I never heard him come to bed last night."_ I said with a worried tone. **"He is just dealing with some things, you know how he is when he gets lost inside his mind." **_"Yeah but usually I still see him, he doesn't just completely disappear like this. I'm worried about him." _**"Savannah he is fine he is trying to give you some space because he is worried about you." **_"But why is he worried about me? I'm perfectly fine, he has nothing to worry about." _**"Savannah do you even know what today is?" **_"No, what are you talking about?" _**"Savannah your parents and your brother and sister died 9 years ago today." **_"Oh my god. I totally forgot that was today, why did you have to remind me?" _**" Um, because you asked me why my brother was giving you space and why he is worried about you." **_"Okay can we just go now? Wait I have to fix my hair." _

Catona gave my a weird look and I went to the bathroom to finish getting ready to go school shopping. I closed the bathroom door behind me and turned on my curling iron. I grabbed my makeup out of the top drawer under the sink, but I couldn't see through my tears to put on my makeup or fix my hair. I sank to the bathroom floor bawling my eyes out. I heard a knock at the bathroom door,

"_**Savannah?"**_

It was Etuvaine. I stood up, ran to the door, jerked it open and threw myself into his arms. He caught me and pulled me as close as he could.

"_**Savannah, its okay, calm down." **__"I can't calm down, I forgot about my family dieing!" __**"We have all being trying to forget that night since it happened. So why are you so upset that you finally were able to forget?" **__"I can't forget the attack, but I can forget when it happened. I would really rather it be the other way around. Every time I close my eyes I see my family being attacked, I dream about it every night. I want to forget that night in the alley not the day it happened." _I said crying._** "Savannah, do you realize how busy and stressed out you have been because of school starting back? You forgot about it because you were focusing on going to get your school supplies, which if you ask me is a lot better than dwelling on your family's death because you can't change it. Savannah I love you, I hate seeing you like this, I feel helpless because there is nothing that I can do to take away the pain." **__"Eti, I don't expect you to take away all the pain. Just help me cope with it." He looked down at me sighing. "Eti, will you go tell Catona that I need her help?" __**"Yes love, I'll go get her." **_

Eti released me and I walked back to the mirror to see how bad I looked. I dried my eyes and I stood there staring at my reflection wondering why I could remember the night they were killed but I couldn't remember their faces, or voices, or anything about them, I don't really remember anything before that night, its all so hazy like it was a dream. They died so long ago and Eti is right I can't change the past so why dwell on their deaths. I need to get over this, but I can't, I want to forget that night , but how can you forget something that you relive every night.

"**Savannah are you okay?" Catona looked really worried. **_"I'll be fine, I just need to get my mind off of this. Lets go school shopping." I told her. "Can you fix this?" I asked her pointing to my head in general. And she laughed._

Catona fixed my hair and did my makeup for me while Etuvaine stood in the doorway watching and laughing.

"_I could make her do this to you, Ya know." _

And that just made Catona glare at me for moving and made him laugh even more. Catona finally finished my face and hair. We left around noon to go to Seattle which I knew would take forever so I decided to harass Etuvaine.

"_Hey Eti, Whatcha doin?" _I asked from the backseat. _**"I'm reading a book." **_he answered trying to sound polite because he hated being distracted while he was reading, which I knew very well from living with him for nine years so I decided to keep asking questions until he made me stop. _"Whatcha reading?" __**"I am reading Julius Caesar. Why do you ask?" **__"I just wanted to know." he didn't say anything else so I waited for a few seconds before I asked another pointless question by this time Catona knew what I was doing so she had a slight smirk on her face. "Eti, how old are you?" __**"Savannah you know how old I am." **__"I forgot" __**"I am 163 years old" **__"How old is Catona?" _this was getting really good, I could see the irritation clearly written all over his face._ "__**Savannah you know that we are the same age." **__"Do you like your book?" __**"I don't know I'm not reading it at the moment I am answering your stupid questions." **_hehe. I waited about two minutes before I asked another question just so he would think that he got to me. I tapped him on the shoulder three times before he turned to glare at me. _"do you want me to stop talking to you?" _I asked. _**"Yes that would be wonderful." **_I stopped talking for a few seconds then I turned toward Catona's seat and leaned forward. _"Hey Catona, which store do you want to go to first?" _**"I don't know, do you want to get clothes first or do you want to get school supplies first?" **_"Hmm. That's a good question, I guess I should get school supplies first so I know how much I can spend on clothes." _**"Yeah that would probably be the best way to do it. So where do you want to get your supplies at this year?" **I glanced over at Etuvaine he was gripping his book so hard his fingers where turning white. _"Eti where do you think I should get my school supplies this year?" __**"Its your stuff why are you asking me?" **_He was almost at his breaking point, just a few more pokes and he was going to explode. _"I was just trying to include you in the conversation, and I thought you might want to help your girlfriend decide what she wants on her book bag and binders and folders." _**"Etuvaine you should be a little nicer to her, I mean she is your girlfriend after all." **_**"Okay, fine I will help you decide when we get to the store." **_he growled. _" Well what are you going to get, you have to pick out new stuff too." __**"I don't know yet Savannah I'll decide when I get to the store and see something that I like." **__"You mean you have absolutely no idea what you might get, or what you are looking for? I looked online two weeks ago." __**"That's it! Will you shut the hell up. I am trying to read here." **_he yelled. Catona and I both busted out laughing while Eti just sat next to his sister glaring out the windshield. The rest off the ride was pretty much quiet, other than the occasionally giggles and odd noises coming from both myself and Catona due to my loving boyfriend death glare and the fact that he refused to speak to either one of us. He wouldn't even acknowledge that we were speaking to him he just stared straight ahead not seeing anything. We finally arrived at our destination, the mall. When we were all out of the car I walked up to Etuvaine and grabbed for his wrist. He turned away from me but I was able to grab his wrist before he could walk away. "_Eti I'm sorry." _he still wouldn't talk to me but at least he was looking at me now. "_Etuvaine!" _I called his real name and stepped closer to him, we were only a few inches apart now. I reached up with my hand and touched the side of his face, he turned his face away from my touch. I dropped my hand and released his wrist. He was really overreacting. I hated it when he acted like this, he was being a jerk. He knew before we ever got in the car that if he took a book with him that me and Catona would irritate him until he put the book down and started talking to us. I was trying to keep him from seeing that his rejection really hurt me so I turned away from him and started walking toward Catona, who was already half way to the entrance of the mall. She heard my footsteps so she stopped to wait for me. She turned toward me smiling expecting to see her brother by my side holding my hand, but what she saw were tears streaming down my face. Her smile vanished as soon as she saw my face, she looked behind me at her brother who to my knowledge hadn't moved. To my surprise she didn't move toward me, she stayed where she was watching and waiting for me to catch up. Before I could reach her I felt someone grab my arm and jerk me around in the opposite direction. I gasped and looked up in surprise through tear filled eyes to see Etuvaine standing in front of me looking down at my face. He saw the tears that he had caused and the hurt expression on my face that he had put there. He pulled me toward him and wrapped his arms around me. _**"I'm sorry." **_he whispered in my ear. _**"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have overreacted, I'm sorry." **_he was begging for my forgiveness but before I could say anything he picked me up and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck anchoring myself to him, to my surprise he didn't pull away when I pulled myself closer against him. He did the opposite of his usual behavior in this situation, he tightened his arms around me and deepened the kiss. I was the one to pull away, I had to breath. When I pulled away from Etuvaine he put me back on my feet and pulled me into a hug. _**"I love you" **_he said as I put my head on his chest and wrapped my arms around his waist. I didn't have to say anything he knew that he was forgiven and he knew that I loved him more than life its self. Catona finally got tired of waiting for us. **"W e do have to go inside sometime today, you know you have to get stuff for school." **she yelled across the parking lot looking more amused than annoyed. "_**We'll be there in a minute." **_Etuvaine replied grinning at me. He was enjoying making his sister wait, it annoys her more than talking while he is reading annoys Eti. "_You know if we don't go soon she will come over here to get us." _I said smiling up at him. _**"Yeah but its more fun to make her wait outside because she will shop faster when we get inside."**_ he laughed. I started laughing as he took my hand and we walked toward his sister and the store. Catona fell into step beside me and bounced to the store. As soon as we were inside the store it started raining. **"We have the worst luck imaginable." **Catona said making us all laugh. We went to the usual stores and shops to get school supplies. Catona didn't give us much time to pick stuff out so we basically just grabbed whatever caught our attention first. Shopping for clothes on the other hand didn't go so well. Catona made both of us try on everything SHE found so of course by the time we left Eti and I were both in really bad moods. **"Hey Savannah are you hungry?" **_"Yeah where are we going to eat?" _**"There is a great restaurant about 10 miles from here, do you want to go there?" **_"Sure it sounds good" _I kept getting this creepy feeling like I was being watched. As we sat down immediately the waitress appeared at our table I didn't even see her walk up, when I took a look at her face I cringed with the memory in the alley, it was her the same girl I jumped back from the table stumbling over my chair as she was about to pounce I was woken up by Eti. Thank god it was just a dream but it seamed so real so vivid then I remembered what today was and tried to control the flood of tear threatening to drown me. "Sorry I meant to let you sleep more but we are at the restaurant." He said ruffling my hair. I unbuckled my seat belt and stepped out of the car holding Eti's hand. "You sure sleep a lot lately." Said Catona worried. "Nightmares," I mumbled as we walked into the restaurant. Catona gave Etuvaine a concerned look as we sat down I had a flash back of the night in the alley the waitress's face came to my mind. Our waitress came up friendly and handed us some menus, I flinched as my mind played tricks on me, for a minute she looked just like the girl in the alley then I blinked my eyes and she was normal. _**"Savannah, savannah, savannah!" **_said Eti, trying to get my attention. _"Huh, oh sorry I was zoned out for a minute I'm back." _Something was totally wrong I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck standing up. I looked at Catona then to Etuvaine. _"We need to leave now!" _I commanded. **"But we just got here." **Complained Catona. I panicked suddenly I saw her walk past the window smiling at me I grabbed Eti's hand and dragged him and Catona to the other door and rushed to the car. _"Drive!" _I yelled at Catona. **"Savannah what is going on!" **Yelled Catona. _"I'll explain later we have to go NOW!"_ I yelled panicked. Catona started the engine as a white shadow tapped on her window. _"Catona go!" _I screamed. **"Savannah you need to calm down it's probably just somebody who needs directions." **Said Catona as the window shattered sending glass everywhere I jumped in front slamming my foot on the gas and smashing my head on the wind shield but steered like a mad women as fast as I could away from her. _"Catona do you think you are ok to drive?" _I asked trying to loop in and out of traffic with people honking and shouting as we passed. **"Yeah..." **She mumbled still in shock but quickly recovered her composure. _**"What the hell is going on?" **_Asked Etuvaine. _"I-It w-was her, the hostess from the alley."_ I said scared. Etuvaine clenched his teeth and his fists turned white. _"I don't know how but I saw it coming, my nightmare then day dreaming in the restaurant it was weird."_ I said confused.

There you have it a lovely cliffy. R&R.


	4. Bad memories

Bad memories, horrible nightmares

Sorry it has been so long since I updated, I've been working and going to school. So I hope you like this one I'm not sure how long it is going to be. ENJOY!

**Catona,**_ Savannah, __**Etuvaine.**_

I woke up screaming from a dream I never wanted to remember. Eti came rushing into the room. I looked around and realized I was in our living room but I couldn't remember why I was there. I couldn't remember anything past shopping for school supplies at the mall. I heard Eti speaking but I was too lost in my own mind to understand what he was saying . "_**Savannah? Savannah?! What's wrong what happened? " **_he asked as he sat down beside me on the couch. Now he was shaking my arm and he looked very worried, I finally focused on the words he was saying, and answered him. "_I'm fine." I whispered. "It was just a bad dream. I'm okay." _I sat there reliving my dream turned nightmare, she was suppose to be dead. It started out as one of those dreams you never want to wake up from. (_Eti and I were at the beach sitting in the sand. He had his arms wrapped around me his head resting in the crook of my neck kissing me, just a gentle brush of his lips against the skin of my neck sending electric shocks through my body. He felt my body tense slightly and heard my sharp intake of breath and I felt his lips curve into a smile. The next second Eti was gone and someone had me by my throat dangling me at the end of their arm. I was clawing at the hand gasping for air then I focused on the face of my attacker. It was her. The hostess that helped kill my parents and my brother and sister. And I woke up.) __**"Sav?" Eti asked "what was the dream about?" **_I told him about it and he just stared at me unable to speak or move. I started to worry, he didn't react like this to anything. I thought he looked like he was half way between crying and wanting to rip someone's throat out. I knew I was missing something, I just couldn't figure out what. Then Eti's eyes focused on my face, my eyes, my lips and he leaned toward me. He kissed me very gently on my lips and placed his cold hand on my cheek. When he pulled away he looked deep into my eyes, searching. He opened his mouth to speak and closed it again thinking. _**"Savannah the hostess isn't dead. She somehow survived and is coming after us, you in particular. She wants to finish want her clan started all those years ago." **_I stared at him wide eyed and terrified. I felt tears well up in my eyes and he grabbed me and pulled me into his arms, I was sitting on his lap. I clung to him for dear life, he was my anchor, my everything, he was my reason for living and I was his. He rubbed my back and stroked my hair till I was calm enough to talk. _"Eti how is that possible? They killed them, all of them. Why is she back?" _All those questions tumbled out at once and it probably sounded more like one long word but he understood it. _**" Love I have no idea how any of it is possible but she attacked us today at the restaurant we stopped at when we left the mall." **_he told me everything that happened and now I knew what I was missing. When I woke up I had been passed out from the attack but I wasn't hurt, it was emotional overload or something like that. I didn't know what to do but sit there in my loves comforting embrace and let him hold me. I knew we were gonna have one hell of a fight on our hands but I had no idea how to stop it or how to save the people I loved from getting killed. After a while I felt like I had to do something, anything. I couldn't just sit there and let this evil being destroy me and the people I loved, I had to fight back. I wasn't going down without a fight and I wasn't going to let Catona and Eti fight this battle for me. Most of their family left when we moved to Washington state from Georgia. They didn't want to live with a human anymore. I was too much work and too much trouble according to Trevor and Demetrius. Antoinette never liked me so she left as soon as I moved in. So it was just the 3 of us now. And they were the only ones I would let close enough to get to know me.


End file.
